


one direction sings you to sleep as you're euthanized

by somethingcreative



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/M, I wrote this when I was 12, This is so fucked, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingcreative/pseuds/somethingcreative
Summary: exactly what the title says.





	one direction sings you to sleep as you're euthanized

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fan fiction that i wrote when i was 12 and it's truly so FUCKING FUNNY that i just had to share. it's so fucked up and so hilarious oh my god i don't even know what to tag it. there are some inside jokes between me and an old friend in here but honestly 12 year old me provided context so i just left them in. this is an original 2012 het 1d self insert fanfic, grammatical errors and all. enjoy lol!

You look at the clock. 3:30 am. You’re having terrible pains in your ribs. You look over at your boyfriend Harry, who’s sleeping next to you. You tap him and say, “Harry!” His eyes snap open and he says, “What’s wrong?” You get another sharp pain and say, “It hurts.” Harry sits up and says, “Do you think it’s the tumor?” About three months ago, the doctor found a tumor in your ribs. You nod and say, “Harry it’s really bad.” He gets a terrified look on his face and then stands up. “I’ll go get the car ready. Then I’ll come and get you. Do you need anything else?” You shake your head. He leans down and plants a small kiss on your lips. Then he goes and stars the car. Once the car is warmed up, Harry comes upstairs. He goes over to you and scoops you up. You let out a sharp cry as you get another terrible pain. Harry just holds you closer. 

When the two of you get to the hospital, there are tons of doctor’s flooding around you. When you finally get a room, Your regular doctor, Dr. T, walks into the room and says, “So, Y/N, what seems to be the problem?” You say, “I think it’s the tumor. I woke up with really sharp pains. They’re worse than they’ve ever been before.” Dr. T tries to hide a worried look but you can still see that she’s scared. “O-ok. I’m just gonna do a little X-Ray. You’ll be asleep for it though.” She goes up to the IV in your arm. She takes two little needles and puts them into a tube attached to the IV. Then you begin to fall asleep.

When you wake up, Dr. T is out in the hall talking to Harry. You see Harry begin to cry. He puts his head in his hands and starts shaking furiously. You wonder what’s going on. Harry looks up and nods at the doctor, then he comes into the room and looks at you. Then he cries more. “Harry?” you say. “What’s wrong? You never cry.” He comes over to you and kneels beside your hospital bed. He takes your hands and looks you in the eye and says, “This… this is your last night. You’re dying. You’re going to be dead… within… the hour.” You just stare at him. Then, as if on cue, you get another terrible, awful, pain. You let out a half scream, half cry. Then Harry says, “Dr. T says that they can put you down, like how they’d put down a animal, to spare you the pain.” You nod and say, “How long would that take to… to kill me?” You see Harry’s heart break. You can see in his eyes that he’s broken apart. “She said that when she gives it to you, it’d take like 45 minutes to an hour before you died.” You let this set in. Then you say, “Will you call the boys? Have them come? And have Niall bring Sarah (your best friend who Niall is dating)?” Harry nods and says, “Anything for you, love.” He kisses your hands and then steps out of the room.

The first person Harry called was Louis. He opened up his phone and dialed Louis’ number. Louis picked up and said, “Dude, what the hell? It’s six in the morning!” Harry sniffled and said, “I-I’m sorry it’s just-” he broke down in tears. “Harry? Are you alright? What’s going on? Are you… crying?” Harry took a deep breath and said, “Y/N’s in the hospital. Get over to the hospital. Now. Room 136. Floor 3.” “OK. Be right there.” “Can you pick up Liam and Zayn?” Harry asked. “Sure, mate.” Louis said. Then they hung up. Harry let out a sigh of relief and thought, ‘at least I only have to call one more person.’ He dialed Niall’s number. When Niall answered he said, “Hey mate! Everything all right?” “No, actually.” says Harry. “Y/N and I are at the hospital. Floor 3. Room 136. Can you bring Sarah?” “Sure.” Niall says. “Is she gonna be alright?” Harry’s just silent. “We’ll be right there.” Niall says. And then he hangs up. 

Harry sticks his head into your room and then he says, “Everyone is on their way. Will you be alright if I go downstairs and wait for them?” You nod. He gives you a weak smile and then runs downstairs. When he gets downstairs, Louis, Liam, Zayn, Niall and Niall’s girlfriend Sarah, are all waiting in the lobby. When Harry sees them, he runs over and hugs them all. All of them are in a big group hug. Harry falls apart and starts sobbing. “Harry,” Liam says. “What’s going on?” “Is Y/N ok?” asks Sarah. Harry wipes away his tears and looks at the five concerned faces staring at him. He takes a deep breath and says, “It’s her tumor. The doctor said… it’s… her… it’s her last night.” Sarah gasps. She buries her head in Niall’s shoulder and he holds her close. Harry looks up at everyone, and there are tears in everyone’s eyes. Then Harry says, “The doctor’s going to give her something so she won’t have any pain. Once they give her the medication, she’ll have 45 minutes to an hour… before… you know.” 

Harry opens the door to your room. “You have visitors,” he says. “He walks in and Sarah, Niall, Zayn, Liam and Louis follow. A huge smile lights up your face. “Hey, guys!” you say. Sarah runs over to you and wraps her arms around you. “I don’t know what I’m going to do without you.” she says. This makes you start to cry. The fact that you’re going to be dead is sinking in. Just then, Dr. T steps in and says, “Are you ready, Y/N?” Tears start streaming down your face, but you nod anyway. She comes over to your IV and squirts some liquid into it. “You have 45 minutes to an hour before you pass.” she says. Then she leaves. Your friends look at you. Then Louis breaks the silence by saying, “Wow.” “What?” you say. “I never thought… It’s too soon.” he says. Then he starts to cry. “Dry those tears.” you say. “I want my last hour to be a happy one. You attempt to smile but you can’t. The room’s just too sad. Then you remember an old joke between you and Sarah, so you say it to her. The two of you crack up. The boys just stare at you with confused faces. This just makes the two of you crack up even more. Both of you start listing your inside jokes from when you were twelve. That was nine years ago. 

“Y/N!” Sarah says. “Remember your One Direction whiteboard?” You feel your cheeks get a little pink. Harry looks at you with a smirk and says, “Your One Direction whiteboard?” With a sigh you say, “I might’ve had a whiteboard in my room. And on it I might have written ‘Directioner For Life’ and then wrote a bunch of inside jokes from your video diaries on it.” Harry smiles at you and kisses your cheek. “Hey Sarah!” you say. “Remember your dream about Liam?” Niall looks at Sarah and says, “Excuse me?” Sarah blushes and says, “I barely remember. Y/N, why don’t you tell the story?” “Ok, ok.” you say. Liam raises an eyebrow. “Once, in sixth grade, Sarah had a dream that her and Liam were in her kitchen. They were eating soup, with forks obviously.” Liam chuckles and says, “Go on.” You continue, “And so, Sarah’s mom starts throwing spoons at the two of them saying, ‘use spoons!’ Liam hid behind Sarah but after a while, he stood up and started swearing at her mom. The end.” Everyone started cracking up. “Y/N!” Sarah exclaims. “What?” “Remember that one time before a test? How we stood up in the middle of the cafeteria and did the Inbetweeners dance?” All of the boys laugh even more and Louis says, “You did?” With a chuckle you say, “Yeah. Hey guys?” Zayn smiles and says, “Yes?” “How long do I have?” Everyone goes silent. Harry looks at the clock and says, “T-ten minutes.” Everyone sighs. A few tears escape your eyes. Harry climbs into the hospital bed with you and holds you close. You rest your head on his shoulder. “Hey, Sarah?” you say. “Yes?” she says. “When are you and Niall going to have Kassidy and Julianna?” Sarah giggles. Niall, Zayn, Louis, Harry and Niall all look so confused. Niall looks back and forth between Sarah and you and then says, “I’m sooooo confused.” Sarah says, “Y/N wrote a fanfiction.” You can feel your cheeks growing red. Then you say, “Zayn, when are you going to meet Miranda? And Louis, when are you and Eleanor going to have your son Larry?” Everyone cracks up. “When are you and Harry going to make-out in an alley?” asks Sarah. Harry looks at your bright red face and says, “What?” “Uh…” you say. He just kisses you.

Five minutes pass and you can feel yourself slipping away. Everyone else is talking so you say, “Guys?” Everyone looks at you. “I… I have one final request,” you take a deep breath, “before I go.” Everyone starts to cry. Weakness starts to take over your body as you say, “Sing.” Liam calms first and says, “What song?” With a smile, you say, “Moments.” Sarah lets out a cry and says, “Oh, Y/N, I can’t lose you.” “I’m so sorry, Sarah,” you say. “Please sing. I don’t have much longer.” They begin singing. You just lay there, listening to their voices. You smile. Your breathing starts to slow. With every last ounce of energy, you open your eyes. You hug Louis and whisper, “Good bye, Louis,” in his ear. Then you hug Sarah and whisper, “Goodbye Sarah,” in her ear. Then, you hug Niall and whisper, “Good bye, Niall.” Then you hug Liam and say, “Goodbye, Liam.” “Goodbye, Zayn,” you whisper in his shoulder while you’re hugging him. Finally, you turn to Harry. There are tears running down his face. You press your lips against his, which interupts his singing. The others continue to sing. Then, you hug him and whisper, “Goodbye, Harry.” You inhale and exhale your last breath. Then the line goes flat. And you’re gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> there's literally a whole second part featuring amnesia and homelessness and even more ridiculous bullshit. also all the stuff about the 1d whiteboard and the inbetweeners dance and fan fiction and sarah's dream are true. those are real things that happened when i was in middle school. i can't believe 12 year old me was like this.


End file.
